FIL: Chp 2
by DarkStarVega17
Summary: Here it is guys I hope you enjoy this second part to fan fic So far the story is getting interesting as Twilight goes to Pinkie house but what will the out come be and how will it end or will it end at all. Well I can't say just read and find out.


_**Friendship is Love**_

_Chapter 2__: Pillow Talk at Sugarcube Corner_

As the Morning rays pierced through my window hiting my face I knew the day was about to begin. As I quickly hopped out of bed brushed my mane and did my usaly mroning rutines I knew this was the day, Spike was already up whic is unusual for him but just dawning on me today he was gonna see Rarity to help her out so it's not that unusual. So making sure I had everything ready I ventured out into Ponyville. Todays weather was quite nice, not to hot nor to cold the brezze hitting just right the pegasus pony sure did another swell job with this weather.

"What am I thinking I have no idea how I can be this calm when I'm on my way to see Pinkie today"

As I thought to myself while still walking I found my self smack dab in front of Sugarcube Corner, As expected I was to nervous to move from the spot I was standing. All honesty I felt really silly just standing there like a bump on a log, I was so close into leaving untill I just remebered that I gave Pinkie a "Pinkie Promise" so I stood there untill something or someone came by. A few minunets past untill I heard call me from the window.

"Twilight if your looking for Pinkie she still sleeping, I'll tell her you came by. You can leave if you want to."

"Actually if you don't mind can I come up and see her any way I made her a promis I would see her"

As I said that just smile and invited me in with open arms. offered me warm milk and some fresh baked doughnuts, the smell of the baked goods was amazing as expected from the best bakery in Ponyville. As we had our mid morning breakfast, me and did not share alot of words. I wanted to say something hoping in my mind and my heart she wasn't mad, so to break the ice I asked if anything is wrong. Just for a slight second she looked at me then the door then at me again it seemed she was playing ping pong with her eye's it was really funny yet I didn't want to laugh that would be rude. Then took a deep breath and told me why she was a bit moody.

A few hours of explaing and complaning from the angry house wife, I can't belevie such a nice pony like can have such a way with words. With that being said this conversation was umm and intersting one. Just then had to step out for a while but by the look of her eye's it seemed she wanted me to go upsatris to see Pinkie. So as soon as she left I walked around the hous for a while drank another cup of milk and sat back down in the same chair when me and were talking. I don't why but I was a bit scared yet after a while I felt this was as pointless as ever, so I swallowed my pride and went upstairs. I was infront of Pinkie's door and was still a little bit nervous but me thinking to myself.

"why am I so nervous Pinkie is my friend my friend, Ok Twilight Sparkle you can do this"

I took a deep breath and I opened her door ever so gently as if I were Fluttershy doing this. As I peeked into the room there she was just sleeping like a little filly, it was actually really cute to be honest. I didn't want to wake her up but I had to talk to her. Yet she looked so peacfull jsut laying there, she did have a pretty big bed and I was still tired so I got a spare blanket and laid next to her. I had a sleepover before with Applejack and Rarity so this shouldn't be differnt. Although sleeping next to her seemed like the best thing right now. As I layed next to her jsut looking at a sleepy Pinkie I couldn't help but giggle this is the only time she's quiet. Time past on but I felt like I was in a standstill with my own feelings I didn't know how to react but I just let the faith of Equestria decide that for me.

To be honest I really want to wake her up to tell my answer, As I was thinking to myself about my answer I thought back to my childhood as a filly. I didn't spend with any other filly mare or colts it was just me and my brother. Also it just came up to others just thought of me as just a bookworm nothing more. As these thoughts came running through my head like a animal stampede, As I thought more about the more it hurt no one eles besides my family showed me any love and I'm not talking about as in friend either I desver something more. As tears flowed down my face I try to curl myself into a ball and try to forget about these horrible thoughts going through my head.

Just then I felt a tap on my head I turned around to see Pinkie looking at me as tears were going down her face as well. I just thought to myself how come I couldn't hear her cry, and it just dawned on me I was talking out loud with even noticing it. Feeling so bad I immediately held her and told her it's ok don't worry about it. She just looked and me smiled at me, me seeing her smile brought joy back to me. How long can I keep the suspense up between me and her, what do I say how do I say it all I can do is smile as I look at her looking back at me wondering what she might say to me, butterflys were in my stomach and they were in a frenzy. Pinkie ask me if I was ok, all I did was nod my head to let her know that I was.

Pinkie was wondering why was I crying as I began to explain to her, her smile went on and off Not know what it ment I continuned to explain what was going on in my mind. It's funny this is the first time I talk to Pinkie and she doesn't interrupet me, my explanation came to a end and Pinkie pie waited patiently for me to officaly finish with everything I had to say. As I waited for her response Pinkie just told me this

"Listen Twilight we know each other for a good while and I always thought you were smart and a very good friend, but this is my first time I see you or anypony for that chance as anything more thn a friend"

"so I need to know this right here and now, do you like me the way I like you YES or NO"

As inkie waited for a answer it took me a while for me to get all my emotions under control and it took a while longer to get my mind focus to say the right words so I wouldn't hurt her feelings at all. I looked up at Pinkie, heeld her close and with all my heart I told her what my answer was.

"Pinkie I do, I do love you to"

Pinkie's face lit up like a christmas tree in thee middle of the night, but before she started to jump around I stoped her and explained someting important ot her.

"listen Pinkie if this is gonna work I wanna tak it slow I don't want this getting out of hand I know some pony's won't lik what were doing and others will probably look down on us but I wanna know are ready to face that"

Pinkie stoped and looked at me with a smile that for some reason gave me so a calm that I couldn't explain it. She took my hoof and told me that everything is gonna be all right as long as she has me by her side. My eyes began to tear up and I held Pinkie so close and tight that I didn't want to let go. So this what being loved by somepony who really cares about you feels like, well I love it and no matter what I don't want it to go away. I looke at Pinkie our eyes locked on to each other my heart starting to beat, oh oh the butterflys are back. I didn't let that stop me from my question.

"Pinkie"

"Yes Twilight"

Pinkie asked with the same looke as I had on my face

"Pinkie have you ever kissed another pony, much less another mare"

Pinkie blushed a whispered in my ear

"Practice makes perfect"

Just then my face turned from purple to bright steaming red, I didn't know what to say how to react. We both sat on Pinkie's bed closed our eyes and kissed. After a few minunets we both opened our eyes and I leaned into Pinkie, She blushed and asked me.

"Can we kiss one more time please"

I looked at her and gently kissed her again and again untill she was satisfied. I couldn't belive this was for real it felt like a dream, but this dream soon turned into a nightmare. As I looked towards the door I couldn't belive who was there my heart sank to thr bottom of my stomach.

"Twily I can't belive this I'm so disappointed in you. . . .Sis"


End file.
